Donald Hall (New Earth)
frame|right|Dove as seen on the WB Justice League cartoon Real Name: Donald Hall Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: student Legal Status: deceased Identity: Secret Marital Status: single Group Affiliation: Teen Titans Base of Operations: Town of Elmond Origin Don Hall was chosen to house the spirit of a Lord of Order while his brother Hank channels a Lord of Chaos. Place of Birth: Town of Elmond Place of Death: Earth-1 Known Relatives: Judge Irwin Hall (father) Henry "Hank" Hall (aka Hawk, aka Monarch aka Extant brother, deceased) James (uncle) First Appearance: Showcase #75 Final Appearance: Crisis on Infinite Earths #12 History Don Hall was the quieter more scholarly of two brothers. He and his brother, Hank pursued a mob boss that tried to kill their father, a judge . The two became trapped in a locked room and Don wished for the power they would need to free themselves. A voice boomed out that it would give the boys that power as long as they used it to fight injustice. By saying the words "hawk" and "dove", the two transformed into superheroes with the same names. After justice was served they changed back. As Dove, Don Hall always advocated non-violent solutions. The two saved their father, who in turn denounced the boys as lawless vigilantes Over the years the pair had many adventures, eventualy joining the Teen Titans. For a time, Hank and Don retired to concentrate on education. The duo returned to action to take part in the Crisis on Infinite Earths. They fought alongside the Titans to free Earth-4 and joined the massive army of heroes that journeyed back to the Dawn of Time. After reality was reformed, Hawk and Dove were part of the battle against the Anti-Monitor's Shadow Demons. While helping people evacuate, Dove noticed a child all alone. Over protests from Hawk, he went to rescue the child. No sooner had he gotten the child down from a window sill then he was attacked from behind by a Shadow Demon. Dove was instantly vaporized. Some time later, Dawn Grainger became the new Dove. During the War of the Gods, Don Hall was revived as an undead zombie by Circe. He attacked his successor but eventually went back to the afterlife. Recently he was revived again along with other fallen Titans thanks to a plot by the current Brother Blood. Characteristics Height: 5'9" Weight: 163 lbs Eyes: blue Hair: blond Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: will transform into an invisible white and blue costume whenever injustice is present and change back once the job is complete. What constitutes an injustice is subjective so transfomrations do not always occur when expected. Due to his peaceful nature, Dove's agility is greater than Hawk's Known Abilities: physically graceful, though more awkward in combat Strength Level: Strength level unknown, but not as strong as Hawk Miscellaneous Equipment: magic costume (see above) Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. As the pacifist of the duo, he doesn't have need of them Notes * Appears in the JLU cartoon. He and Hawk have action figures as part of the JLU toyline. Trivia * In a bit of ironic casting, Dove was voiced in JLU by Jason Hervey, who played the older bullying brother to Fred Savage in the tv show The Wonder Years Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Retrieved from "http://www.dcdatabaseproject.com/wiki/index.php/DCDatabase:Character_Template"